Friday Word Challenge
by Belllleee
Summary: Moments. We have a lot of them.


**This is for the LiveJournal Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned, that makes me sad.**

**Wash/Taylor: Roses (400)**

**Prompt: ****bellakitse**

"What's this?" Wash asked at the sight of the proffered bouquet.

"Well Wash I thought that tonight we would do it right." Was the response she got from Taylor.

Taking the bouquet from Taylor, she brought them up to her nose. The aroma that she wafted was beyond intoxicating.

Lightly running a finger over the petals, she sighed. "They're beautiful Nathaniel, thank you. I am going to put them in a vase.

After cutting the stems slightly and fiddling with the petals. A gorgeous bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase adorned Alicia's counter top.

Striding swiftly, Taylor quickly boxed her in from her position next to the counter. Leaning back into his arms Alicia nuzzled her face into his neck. Giving a small kiss there, Wash turned around to face him and jumped up to sit on the island.

Wrapping her arms around Nathaniel's neck she brought him flush against her. Legs touching. His hands on her hips. Foreheads touching. Her hands winded behind his neck.

Taylor gave her a kiss, to chaste for her liking so she removed her arms from his neck to run her hands under his shirt. Every muscle - every single one - twitched against her fingers. Running her fingers up and down, she removed her hands from the inside to the outside. Tugging at his black T-Shirt that was so tight, the image did wonderful things for her insides. Removing his hands from her waist so that she could remove his shirt, the Commander then worked at removing her non regulation pair of boots.

From there clothes seemed to drop off in short order. Boots. Jeans. Shirt. Fatigues. Boxers. Lace that will never be able to be used again.

Taylor laid Wash down on the counter - too delicate for either them. Bracing his arms on the granite next to her shoulders he punctured her with a deep, harsh thrust.

Alicia moaned at the contact and ran her fingers over her toned torso, her breasts and through to her hair. Winding her fingers in her own hair she found purchase when the man above her left her and thrust back in again. In. Out. In. Out. That was the rhythm until they both spilled over the edge - together. Which was such a rare occurrence.

Leaning down to kiss her forehead Taylor smelt her hair. It smelt like flowers.

It smelt like roses.

**Elisabeth & Wash : Guilty (581)**

**Prompt: ** **zapf_chancery**

Alicia Washington's comm buzzed. Quickly taking it out of one of the many pockets on her fatigues she answered. "Wash."

"Heya Wash. What you doing?" Jim Shannon asked.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Shannon. What do you want?"

"I'm good thank you for asking." he spoke sarcastically. " Just thought I'd let you know that the Commander and I might be a couple of hours late. Hiding out from a Carno and all."

"Where is Taylor?" she questioned

"Your boy toy is out getting us some food." That man plays with fire far to often.

"Care to say that again when your back in the colony, Shannon?" she smirked. He knew what she would do if he ever made a remark like that while being near her.

"I think I am good, Wash. Enjoy your night. Shannon out." The comm link was severed and Wash sighed. She knew what she needed.

Hearing knocks at the door Elizabeth Shannon abandoned the dishes. Opening the door she found Alicia Washington with a bottle of what presumably is scotch in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Her only explanation was, "The boys are staying OTG for a couple more hours."

Moving aside to allow Alicia in, Elizabeth went to the kitchen to pull several glasses out.

"Where are the kids?" Alicia asked. Noting that the house was unusually quiet - they were Shannon's after all.

"Josh is at work and Maddy is with Mark. Zoe is staying with Leah for the night. She is growing up so fast," Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the couch. Placing the glasses on the table in front of her.

"Oh my God. You two seriously tried the eye?" Elizabeth asked through fits of laughter. Only Nathaniel Taylor and Alicia Washington would have sex in the eye.

"Well. . . Yeah." Alicia slurred. The bottle of wine was gone. Neither held any guilt over that so they went for the scotch, only half the bottle remains.

"Jim and I have never been so. . ." she paused to try and find the right word through her drunken haze, "adventurous. I mean we have tried some unconventional places but obviously that is nothing compared to you and the Commander."

"You should. It really makes for a great time. There once was a time in the jungle. . ."

Two exhausted men opened the door to the Shannon residence after hearing from a soldier that their significant others were there. They found two inebriated women laughing wildly.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth, Wash?" Jim asked. He looked a little frightened and amused at the two women before him.

The women looked up at the intrusion and they shared a guilty look before looking at their partners.

"Thanks for the company Elizabeth," Wash said. She wasn't drunk but she sounded a fair big intoxicated.

Before the female Shannon could reply, Jim cut in (again), "What where you two so happy about?"

Sharing guilty looks the two made a pact. Their eyes conveying all they needed to know. The to men in front of them didn't need to know that they swapped sex stories.

"Nothing. Good bye Shannon. Come on Taylor," Alicia walked towards the door. Stopping in front of Shannon to give him a kidney punch. "That's for earlier."

"Really Wash? Had to punch him?" Taylor asked amused, ignoring Jim's pained expression.

She smiled guiltily and walked out the door. 'Boy toy' in tow. 

**Wash/Taylor: Ache (380)**

**Prompt: ****sky_kiss**

"Nathaniel. . ." This was getting to be too much. Her body ached. It positively burned at what he was doing to her. Teasing her. Testing her. Seeing how long she could handle it.

The ache she felt was like nothing before. She had been stabbed, tortured, shot. But none of that can compare to the ache she was feeling now. His tongue - his sinful tongue - was deep inside her. Moving. Up. Down. Left. Right. That paired with the ministrations his hand was doing to her breast and clit was an explosive combination. He had her arching, aching and moaning beneath him. He had her on the verge of the edge but every time she got close to crossing that boundary he stopped. The ache was beginning to be unbearable. She was seconds from pushing him off her and finishing the job herself.

"Yes Wash?" he removed his tongue from her which earned him a whimper from the mentioned woman.

"Give it to me Taylor, now.". She was thrashing against him. He knew that he had teased her enough. The ache for him must be beyond agonizing at this stage.

Willing to concede to her, he entered her with a harsh thrust and the sound she emitted was truly evoking the most primal instincts that Taylor had. It was a half moan half whimper.

Teasing her clit (once again, she notes. He never stops with the teasing.) with his forefinger, that paired with his harsh thrusts had her spiraling over the edge just four thrusts later.

The lieutenant screamed her release (louder then ever before, he notices). Her nails drawing delicious lines down his back. Hearing her and feeling her convulsing under him always - always - manages to push him over the edge.

Minutes later they were both breathing harshly. Kissing her bare shoulder, the Commander rolled to his side of their bed and took Wash with him. She was exhausted but she snuggled into him. It was his fault that she is so exhausted.

He had every fibre in her being aching. Several times she thought that she might implode or explode - it didn't matter which. Now though, he had satisfied the ache that he invoked within her.

Her ache was gone - for now.

**Guzman/Mira: Forgive (76)**

**Prompt: ** **mercscilla**

He couldn't help but forgive her. Holding her lifeless body in the brig he couldn't not forgive her. He forgave her for lying. He forgave her for betraying. He forgave her for taking off without a word. He forgave her for blind sighting him. He forgave her for the attacks. He forgave her for choosing the wrong side. He forgave her for abandoning him. He forgave her for taking his home. Guzman forgave Mira for dying.

**Wash/Taylor: Teeth (426)**

**Prompt: ****makesometime**

Bound. That bastard had tied her arms up. Gone were the pajamas that she donned before they feel asleep. It wouldn't be so rare for her to wear pajamas, but it is.

"Taylor." she hissed.

"Morning Wash.". He gave her a grin and pushed on her stomach when she made a move to move her head.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked. He had straddled her torso.

Taylor hummed in response before attacking her neck. No lips. No tongue. Teeth. They scraped down the column of her throat. They felt the goose bumps that rose at the action. Continuing on his journey down Nathaniel bite down on the junction of her neck and soldiers. He was marking her. His teeth were marring her, marking what is his.

"What are you doing?" Wash repeated.

Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer she groaned. Pulling on the handcuffs was futile, they didn't give, if anything the bit into the flesh of her wrist.

The Commander smirked when she hissed out in pain and continued on his journey. His pearly white teeth grazed over the valley of her breasts, hitting that weak spot that he knew she Guzman/Mira - forgive there. That invoked what he wanted. Alicia moaned beneath her commanding officer and pulled on her cuffs. What she really wants is purchase. Purchase in his silver hair.

His teeth grazed - just grazed - over her breast until he engaged the nub there, bringing it between his teeth and teasing it. That set Wash into arching into him. Back coming off the mattress. Legs bending.

Nathaniel retraced his steps until he was back between the valley of her breasts, this time sliding lower until his teeth were near her belly button. Straddling Alicia's thighs he lowered her raised knees then continued with his teeth. Scraping. Grazing. Nipping. Until they reached their intended destination.

Delicately he took her nub in between his teeth. Feeling her dampness in his mouth, he started sucking. Milking his lieutenant, until she was writhing and wriggling with out a thought. Her mind was too far gone because of what his teeth have done to her. Just his teeth have her begging, needing her release. Sensing this, Taylor abandoned her nub for grazing his teeth over her sex, over and over again.

Finally she broke. Spilling everything she had to him. Fighting against the cuffs that had her restrained and wrapping her calves against his.

After regaining her conscious mind she silently made a deal with him, never again is he using his teeth.


End file.
